Shameful
by Insulindee
Summary: Kaum hawa mana yang akan tahan dengan makhluk Tuhan satu ini. Dan sadar tidak jika apa yang dilakukan oleh Alfred F. Jones ini telah membuat Natalya terpesona/AmeBel first fict/


**Hetalia – Axis Power** © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

**Warning: **Typo(s), ooc, Alternate Universe

America/Belarusia

.

'_Incident'_

_._

Untuk sepersekian detik paru-paru Natalya tak bekerja semestinya alih-alih jantung berdegup kali lipat lebih cepat hanya melihat sebuah pemandangan tersaji dihadapannya, yang sebagai tamu ini.

Ia yang dikenal dingin dan cuek pada segala hal kini harus berusaha mati-matian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, menghindar dari fakra bahwa rona merah telah menyebar sekitar pipi.

"Sial!" Umpat Natalya diam-diam.

Kaum hawa mana coba yang akan kuat dengan makhluk Tuhan satu ini. Dan sadar tidak jika apa yang dilakukan oleh Alfred F. Jones ini telah membuat Natalya terpesona (meski sendirinya masih tidak mau mengakui). Tapi bodohnya, Natalya tahu betul dari dulu sampai sekarang kepekaan Alfred terhadap keadaan sekitar sudah menumpul karena kebodohannya.

"Kamu kenapa, Nat?" Tanya Alfred, mengusap helai pirang basah dengan handuk—habis mandi dan saat keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mengagetkan Natalya.

Dada dibiarkan terbuka bebas diterpa sinar matahari yang menciptakan kesan tubuh berkulit putih bersih itu berkilau karena pantulan. Bagian bawah saja yang ditutupi dengan celana jins dan Natalya bertaruh Alfred tidak mengenakan 'dalaman'. Setidaknya itu yang pernah Alfred akui secara sengaja dan membuat Natalya mencekiknya sampai hampir tewas. Kacamata berbingkai setengah lensa khas Texas yang setia bertengger di hidung terlepas. Memperlihatkan manik sebiru langit itu tanpa halangan sekeping kaca cembung. Otot yang terjaga baik oleh Alfred dengan olahraga teratur dipertontonkan dihadapan Natalya. Rambut basah dikibas sengaja dan jika dibuat slow motion pasti akan—_argh damn! Kenapa mendadak Alfred bisa seseksi ini?_

Dalam hati Natalya telah bersumpah tidak akan pernah membagi cerita tentang pemandangan menakjubkan ini kepada orang lain.

"Natalya?" Alfred memanggil dan hanya mendapat berupa gumamman, kini gadis berketurunan blaster Belarusia-Russia tersebut menyibukkan diri menikmati segelas air es, bermaksud menyembunyikan wajah gugup dari jarak pandang Alfred yang pasti akan meminim tanpa adanya kacamata.

Malu jika dipaksa jujur. Perasaan yang kemunculaannya bisa dihitung 1 tangan.

Tanpa sadar bagian samping sofa sudah memberat, diisi oleh orang lain yang menduduki. Natalya tahu Alfred ada di sana, bertelanjang dada pamer badan dan masih basah. Air menetes mengenai sofa dan sempat membasahi pakaian Natalya bagian pundak saat manjanya Alfred bersandar disana yang kemudian didorong kasar oleh Natalya.

Santainya merentangkan tangan ke sandaran sofa dan menekan tombol remote tv, menyalakan dan mencari saluran yang dikira menarik.

Tidak merasa sekalipun malu atau segan terhadap gadis disampingnya.

"Alfred, sebaiknya kau ke kamar dan berpakaian, bisa masuk angin nanti." Ujar Natalya kemudian diam-diam mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan baik di tas.

"Sejak kapan seorang Natalya Arlofskaya–Braginsky peduli dengan kondisi Alfred Franklin Jones?" Alfred terkekeh lagi.

Dengan cepat tanpa bisa Alfred prediksi dan dengan cepat pula berhenti beberapa centi didepan leher, sebilah pisau diarahkan tepat ke daerah nadi. "Sejak kau mengatakan kalimat menjijikan dan memalukan padaku lima bulan lalu yang membuat kak Ivan hampir memisahkan kepalamu dengan tubuh. Luar biasa sekali, kan?"

Alfred tertawa santai, harusnya ia tahu kebiasaan pacarnya satu ini yang memiliki hobi 'unik' dan kehebatan bahkan jarang ada wanita miliki. Wanita mana yang mau direpotkan membawa pisau di dalam tas dengan alasan demi keselamatan dan bisa lihai memainkannya, bukan untuk memotong sayuran atau mengurus rumah tangga tapi untuk mengancam kekasih sendiri.

"Ah ya, aku masih ingat itu. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku dengan kenangan indah tersebut. Senang kau juga masih ingat, Nat. Kukira kau sudah lupa." Tawanya pecah tanpa khawatir kulit akan tergores benda tajam yang mengancam di leher. "Itu adalah hari paling mengerikan di hidupku, tahu."

"Kau tidak ingin hari itu terulang kembali kan? Sekarang pakai baju—juga celana dalam. Tidak sopan telanjang di depan wanita, dasar empat mata!"

"Hei, hei, hei. Memang kenapa? Budayaku tidak melarang hal itu. Berciuman di tempat umum saja tak masalah."

Terdengar geraman dan sedikit tekanan pisaunya keleher Alfred namun tidak sengaja menggoresnya juga. "Aku ini orang Belarusia, ingat? Yang diajarkan sopan santun selama bertahun-tahun, jadi cepat berpakaian sekarang juga atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Hahaha... Jangan bicara soal perbedaan, Nat. Terlalu banyak hal dan itu bisa membuatku mual." Tidak ada gerakan berarti menunjukkan Alfred bangkit menuruti kalimat Natalya. Ia tertawa makin keras seperti biasa menganggap tadi hanya obrolan santai. _Always easygoing. _

Beberapa detik Natalya hanya terpaku menatap Alfred tertawa kekanakan hingga tiba-tiba saja lelaki _american _itu sudah menepis lengannya melempar pisau ke kolong lemari dan sekejap Natalya dijatuhkan ke sofa serta tangan ditahan di atas kepala tanpa sempat sekedar kaget. Sekarang ia yang diancam.

"Hei, Nat, ingat juga kan kau ada dimana? Ini Amerika. Jadi biasakan dengan budaya Amerika. (Dan biasakan dirimu dengan budaya Amerika karena kau akan menjadi istri orang Amerika, Natalya—sebuah kalimat tambahan yang belum berani Alfred utarakan, setidaknya belum sekarang)" Ujar Alfred lamat-lamat, ya, Natalya memang sekarang di Amerika. Berkuliah bersama sang kakak lelaki. "Hehe anggap saja sebagai bayaran sudah menikmati sebuah tontonan yang membuat wajahmu memerah tadi. Hahahahaha... Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, ya."

Natalya mengumpat pelan, untuk mengesalkan banyak hal. Kalah dan dijatuhkan begitu mudah oleh Alfred yang notabene adalah lelaki dengan kekuatan diatas wanita sesuai kodrat, rahasia mengenai ia yang diam-diam menikmati pemandangan _naked _Alfred serta jarak wajah mereka. Beberapa tetes menjatuhi juga wajah Natalya, sadar jika poninya mengganggu Alfred menyisir helai rambut pirangnya kebelakang dan kembali menatap kekasih dibawah tubuh kekar dan di pagari oleh lengan kokoh.

Berdoa saja perubahan warna wajah dan ekspresi Natalya tidak disadari Alfred.

Sapuan hembus nafas mint menerpa kulit Natalya.

"Lepaskan, _Jones_." Nada bicara Natalya terdengar dalam dan menekan. Ia memberontak tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun. Kaki juga sudah dikunci oleh kaki Alfred.

"Hm." Menggeliat tak nyaman kala bibir Alfred menyentuh titik sensitife di lehernya, mencium bagian tersebut lamat-lamat. Meningglkan bercak merah tipis di sana.

"Alfred!"

"Hahahaha _sory sory..." _Kini beralih mencium pipi singkat. Kembali menatap violet Natalya yang menenangkan bagi salah satu orang negara adidaya ini.

"Aku bisa dibunuh Ivan nanti, ya 'kan?"

Natalya menoleh, mengalihkan tatapan dari pandangan Alfred.

"Matthew pasti malu memiliki kembaran yang menjijikan sepertimu."

"Hoi! Jangan bawa-bawa Mattie donk." Keluh Alfred memakai sebelah tangan untuk mencubit hidung Natalya. "Baiklah tuan putri, aku akan pakai baju. Tunggu pangeranmu sebentar ya." Ia tersenyum, sempat mencium bibir Natalya sekilas sebelum bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju kamar.

Tergugu pada posisi, Natalya berusaha mencerna kejadian-kejadian mengagetkan tadi yang seolah hanya putaran mimpi singkat.

Jantungnya makin mengencang cepat memompa darah yang menjalar ke wajah. Ia menggigil jika mengingat hal tadi, juga merasakan denyut nyaman di leher bekas ciuman Alfred tadi. _Sial. _

"Sialan kau, Jones!"

Dari dalam kamar diam-diam Alfred tersenyum. Akan ada banyak hari menyenangkan lebih dari ini. Karena ia tahu, ia sudah membuat adik Ivan itu jatuh cinta padanya. Dalam hitungan detik.

"Dasar. Kenapa harus malu coba? Padahal nanti juga kau akan melihat lebih dari dada. Hahahaha..." Sedang yang di kamar tengah tertawa puas dengan perbuatannya tadi.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Hahaha.. Hai salam kenal ya. Saya penduduk baru di Hetalia. Ini cuman fict pelampiasan—fangirlingan—saya yang selama ini sering di sajikan pict Alfred!naked. Dan saya shipper barunya AmeBel. Baru kali ini jadi mohon maaf jika ada kalimat yang salah dalam pendeskripsian, karakter yang membuat chara jadi OOC dan lainnya. Maklumlah saya udah lama nge WB.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan silahkan luangkan beberapa menit untuk review (ngarep).


End file.
